


when i fall and hit the ground, i will turn myself around

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you feel like you've fallen through the rabbit hole or something<br/>because all of a sudden<br/>you're not just some scrawny little nerd</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i fall and hit the ground, i will turn myself around

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a pretty old one, just haven't gotten around to posting it. XD It's definitely not my best, but whatever.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Alice" by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own is the poem.

you feel like you've fallen through the rabbit hole or something  
because all of a sudden  
you're not just some scrawny little nerd  
all of a sudden  
you're someone special  
and  
you're not alone  
you're not the only weird geek  
you've got _friends_  
(or)  
[well]  
{you've kind of got friends}  
(you're using the term rather loosely)  
[but still]  
{ _friends_ }  
for once  
you're more than just that gay dork  
you're _special_  
this feels like a dream or something  
it's like,  
if this is a dream  
you don't ever want to wake up


End file.
